pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gilbert Nightray
|katakana=ギルバート ナイトレイ |romaji=Girubāto Naitorei |Rasse= Mensch |Alter= 24 (körperlich), 124 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe=182 cm |Augenfarbe=Gold |Haarfarbe=Schwarz |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Nightray Familie |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= Vessalius Familie Baskervillie |Partner= Oz Vessalius Alice the B-Rabbit |Status= Lebendig |Verwandschaft= Vincent Nightray (Bruder) Eliot Nightray (Stiefbruder) Bernard Nightray(Stiefvater) Bernice Nightray(Stiefmutter) Fred Nightray(Stiefbruder) Claude Nightray(Stiefbruder) Ernest Nightray(Stiefbruder) Vanessa Nightray(Stiefschwester) |Alias= Raven Algenkopf (von Alice) |Aktuell= Raven |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Toriumi Kousuke Azuma Sakamoto (als Kind) Katsuyuki Konishi (Drama-CD) |Geburtstag = 5. Februar |Blutgruppe = B |Deutsche Stimme = Matthias Deutelmoser Sebastian Fitzner (als Kind)}} Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) auch bekannt als Raven, wird von vielen aus Pandora so genannt, weil er es nach der Adoption in die Nightray-Familie geschafft hat, einen Vertrag mit dem Familien-Chain Raven zu schließen. Gilbert war der Diener von Oswald, dem letzten Glen Baskerville und Lacies Bruder, und sollte Oswalds Nachfolger werden. Als Gilbert zusammen mit seinem Bruder Vincent nach der Tragödie von Sablier aus dem Abyss entkommen konnte, waren 100 Jahre vergangen. Gil wurde verletzt und ohne Erinnerungen im Garten der Vessalius Familie aufgefunden. So kam es, dass Gil schließlich der erste Diener von Oz Vessalius wurde. Da alle legitimen Mitglieder der Nightray Familie gestorben sind, wird Gilbert berechtigt, der Herzog zu werden, jedoch dient er zurzeit stattdessen wieder Oswald, weil dieser in Besitz des Körpers von Leo ist. Im 79. Kapitel löst Gilbert seinen legalen Vertrag mit Raven und bildet einen neuen, illegalen Vertrag. Während er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt erfährt man, dass Gil auch ein Baskerville ist. Deshalb hat die Uhr auf seiner Brust auch keinen Zeiger. Aussehen left Gilbert hat langes, normalerweise unordentliches, schwarzes Haar und goldene Augen. Wegen seiner Haarpracht wird er von Alice "Algenkopf" genannt. Zehn Jahre früher, als er noch ein Kind und ein Diener des Vessalius Herzogtums war, trug er blaue Klamotten, die Matrosen jungen-Kleidung ähnelt, sowie schwarze Stiefel. Zurzeit trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit goldenen Schnallen und ein Halstuch darüber, ein Paar weiße Handschuhe, eine schwarze Hose mit einem Riemen um sein rechtes Bein - in der Nähe von der Hüfte - wo seine Pistolen sind, einen schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Stiefel und einen schwarzen Hut, den Ada ihm geschenkt hatte. Gilbert hat auch eine gekrümmte Goldohrring-Manschette an seinem linken Ohr. Er ist 182 cm groß. Persönlichkeit Er hat Angst vor Katzen und ist ein wunderbarer Koch. Zehn Jahre früher war er eine Heulsuse, die ständig von Oz aufgezogen wurde, aber er war trotzdem ein freundlicher und loyaler Junge. Zehn Jahre später scheint Gilbert eine kalte Entwicklung durchgemacht zu haben, aber trotzdem ist er liebevoll und gütig. Er ist der Diener von Oz und ist gegenüber ihm völlig loyal. Er hat ihm schon zig mal sein Engagement gezeigt und ausgedrückt. z.B. sich aus Doldums Kontrolle zu befreien, anstatt ihn zu verletzten. Er kann manchmal rau sein, vor allem Alice gegenüber, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrem Vertrag mit der Drohung gegen seinen Master. Er hasst es und wird wütend wenn Oz ihm Neuigkeiten über sein Siegel auf der Brust verschweigt. Manchmal (zum Beispiel wenn er getrunken hat) kehrt er zu seinem alten Heulsusen-Selbst zurück und nennt Oz wieder "Junger Master". Rufus Barma offenbarte, dass er acht Mal versucht hatte mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören aber jedes mal gescheitert ist. Laut Xerxes Break besteht der Grund, den er begann zu rauchen, darin, weil er Oscar Vessalius vergöttert. Er hat großen Respekt vor seinem kleinen Bruder Vincent Nightray, der sehr begabt mit der Pistole ist. Er brauchte für etwas, das Gilbert in zwei Jahren lernte, nur einige Monate. Vor der Tragödie von Sablier hatte er des Öfteren versucht, Vincent zu verlassen, als sie auf der Straße lebten, aber er konnte sich nie dazu bringen. Er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen, Zai Vessalius zu erschießen obwohl er es schon zweimal versucht hatte. Er streitet häufig mit Alice und nennt sie "Dummer Hase", und im Gegenzug nennt Alice ihn "Algenkopf". Trotz der ganzen Streitigkeiten scheint es, dass Gilbert eine Schwäche für sie entwickelt hat. Gil ist eine Schutzperson - er hat sein Leben für Oz riskiert und hat Sharon Rainsworth vor Gefahren mehrere Male gerettet. Er hat sogar Alice gerettet, als sie in Sablier waren, als der Überhang, auf dem sie standen, zusammenbrach. Er hat einen sehr starken Charakter, trotz der Neckereien von Oz und kommt andauernd dazu seine Freunde zu schützen. Im Laufe der 10 Jahre, in denen Oz im Abyss gefangen war, mordete er und machte weniger nette Dinge um seinen Master zu retten. Er hat sich von einer furchtsamen und schüchternen Person zu einem potenziell harten und grausamen Mann verändert, der alles ohne zu zögern tun würde, um Oz zu schützen, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, seine Freunde und Familie zu töten. Beziehungen Glen Baskerville Wie man sieht, ist Gil sehr nah und gehorsam gegenüber seines alten Masters, Oswald Baskerville . Er wurde durch die Macht des Abyss akzeptiert, ein Diener des Abyss zu sein, deshalb ist er ein Baskerville , so wie Oswald selbst. Er ist Oswalds Diener, so wie Oswald auch für Levi war, um für ihn seine Pflichten als nächster Glen Baskerville zu erfüllen. Er nennt Oswald gewöhnlich "Master" oder "Glen-sama". Während der Tragödie von Sablier wurde er mit einem Schwert von Jack niedergeschlagen, Glen befahl aufzuhören zu kämpfen, sonst wäre Gilbert getötet worden. Er wurde auch von Jiri , dem Wächter von Glen Baskerville , einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um gegenüber Glen , der Liebe und der Sorge für ihn loyal zu sein und alle seine Feinde unbedingt zu töten. Nach der Gewinnung seiner Erinnerungen erschießt er Oz , weil ihm von Oswald befohlen wird, das zu tun. Nun hat er Oz verraten, um wieder der Diener von Glen zu sein. Etwas später jedoch trennt er sich den linken Arm ab (um nicht mehr durch den Vertrag mit Raven an Glen gebunden zu sein) und schließt einen illegalen Vertrag mit Raven. Dies tut er um Oz treu zu bleiben. Oz Vessalius Die bekannteste Beziehung von Gil ist seine tiefe persönliche Freundschaft mit seinem Master. Er beschützt und unterstützt Oz so oft wie es nur geht, auch wenn er sein eigenes Leben auf's Spiel setzt. Oz zieht Gil mehr auf als die meisten anderen Charaktere. Für Gil ist das Leben seines Masters wichtiger als sein eigenes. Jedoch, bezüglich Retrace LXXIII : A Note, scheint es, als ob dieser Aspekt ihrer Beziehung außerordentlich gefährdet wird. Gil macht verständlich, dass, was auch immer er selbst fühlt, Oz immer zuerst kommen wird. Er sagte einmal zu Sharon, dass wenn Oz seine Gefühle verborgen hält, er das auch tun wird. "Oz... mein Master hat... keine Träne verschüttet. Ich kann jetzt nicht weinen." Es ist möglich, dass einer der Gründe, warum Gil über Oz so fürsorglich ist, die Begegnung mit Jiri vor 100 Jahren ist, als er scheinbar unter dem Schutz von Jack Vessalius stand. Jiri ordnete an, dass Gil jeden töten sollte, der drohte, seinem Meister Schaden zuzufügen, und wegen dieser Anordnung ist Gil dazu gezwungen, übermäßig fürsorglich und paranoid über die Sicherheit seines Masters zu sein. Nach der Wiedergewinnung aller seiner Erinnerungen von vor 100 Jahren änderten sich die Gefühle von Gilbert zu Oz drastisch. Gil hatte sich erinnert, dass Jack ihn mit seinem Schwert angegriffen und gedroht hatte, ihn zu töten und das Jack seinen Chain verwendet hatte, um mehrere Baskervilles zu schlachten und den wahren Master von Gilbert, Oswald bzw. Glen Baskerville zu verletzen. Nachdem eine Lichtexplosion viele überall in Reveille blendete, ging die Kammer vom Sealing Stone zu Oz für Gilbert auf. Zuerst stellte sich Gilbert vor Oz um ihn zu beschützten und fragte ihn ob er verletzt wurde. Jedoch war Leo aufgewacht und wurde jetzt von Oswald besessen, wie es Jack mit Oz paar Minuten im Voraus getan hatte. Oswald befahl Gilbert, Oz zu erschießen, und ohne es infrage zu stellen, zielte Gilbert seine Pistole auf Oz und schoss ihm in die Brust. Jetzt gegenüber Oswald und nicht mehr Oz völlig loyal seiend, zeigte er doch etwas Reue, als der Körper von Oz zu Boden fiel. Trotz dieser Verpflichtung zur Sicherheit seines Masters sind die Gefühle von Gil zu seinem Master echt und tief geführt. Gil sorgt sich sehr um Oz, und müht sich immer da zu sein, wenn Oz ihn braucht. Sie sind Freunde seit ihrer frühen Kindheit, und haben ein einzigartiges Band. Für Oz schlägt er sich letztlich den linken Arm ab um seine Verbindung durch Raven zu Glen zu trennen. Alice Gils und Alices Beziehung ist so angespannt, dass es so gut wie keine Beziehung zwischen ihnen gibt, aber im Laufe der Kapitel löst sich diese Spannung nach und nach. Gil nennt sie immer, "Stupid Rabbit (Dummer Hase)" und sie antwortet gewöhnlich, indem sie ihn "Seaweed Head (Algenkopf)" nennt. Es ist am Anfang sehr schnell klar gewesen, dass sie nicht wirklich sehr gut miteinander zurecht kommen. Gil denkt, dass sie das Leben von Oz gefährdet hat, indem sie mit ihm einen Vertrag geschlossen hatte. Dies wiederum ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum er sie von Anfang an verabscheute. Er hat sich sogar schon einmal überlegt, sie umzubringen, um zu verhindern, dass Oz' Siegel sich dreht und sie beide ins Abyss zieht. Ihre Beziehung hat sich in den neuen Kapiteln außerordentlich verbessert, sie streiten weniger und respektieren sich immer mehr. Alice erzählte sogar Break einmal "Wir sind alle Freunde", als Gilbert und Oz ihm die Arme hielten, was bedeutet, dass sie Gilbert als einen Freund betrachtet, trotz ihrer Einstellung zu ihm. Ebenfalls scheint Gil eine widerwillige Zuneigung zu ihr zu entwickeln. Jetzt, da Gilbert sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hat, und als der besessene Leo Gilbert sagte, Oz zu erschießen, und er das auch sofort tut, schrie Alice als sie Oz zu Boden fallen sah. Das wird am wahrscheinlichsten eine andere riesige Beanspruchung auf ihre Beziehung stellen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Gil die Alice von vor 100 Jahren kannte, er und sein Bruder Vincent wurden von Jack, ihr vorgestellt, aber damals war die Absicht auf Befehl. Es war auch die Absicht durch Jacks Bitte, die Vincent sagte, dass Gil dabei war zu sterben, sobald Glen seinen Körper übernahm. Xerxes Break right|Gil trifft Break|180px Ihrer Beziehung ist etwas anspruchsvoll, weil Break ständig Gilbert aufzieht, aber scheint es dort Respekt zu geben. Nach der ersten "Coming of Age Ceremony" war Break derjenige, der sich Gilbert mit einem Angebot näherte. Break sagte, dass sie einander "verwenden könnten". Gilbert würde als das linke Auge von Break handeln und die Nightrays ausspionieren. Als Gegenleistung würde Break ihm helfen, einen Weg zu finden, seinen Master Oz aus dem Abyss zu retten. Spätere Kapitel zeigen, dass Gilbert Break als einen Freund betrachtet, als Alice sie alle als solche bezeichnete. Zuletzt deutet Kapitel 55 auch an, dass Gilbert die Rolle des linken Auges von Break ernst nimmt. Als die Baskervilles fragten, wer er sei, sagt er, dass er Breaks "linkes Auge" sei. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Den Master zu beschützen, das ist meine Aufgabe!" ''-Retrace 6- *''"Egal was geschieht, ich werde an deiner Seite sein."'' *''"Wolltest du wirklich sterben?!" (Nachdem er nach Zwei geschossen hatte als er sich aus der Kontrolle von Doldum befreit hatte) -Retrace 8- *"Ich möchte immer noch dein Diener sein!" ''-Retrace 8- *''"Ich musste meinen Hut wieder haben. Ging nicht anders." (zu Oz, als er die Mächte Oz' losließ, so konnte Alice seinen Hut zurückgewinnen) ''-Retrace 14- *''"Ich brauche nicht den Arm, der dich verletzt hat!"'' -Retrace 78- *''"Oz... ich... bin ein Baskerville. Aber dennoch... ich bin... dein treuer Diener. Daran ändert sich nichts. Egal was du tust... oder was du sagst... nichts und niemand wird daran etwas ändern. Niemals...!"'' -Retrace 78- *''"Was ist denn ein »Original«? Und wieso... muss man überhaupt ein '»Original''« sein? Eine '»Fälschung'« ist auch in Ordnung! Es ist vollkommen egal. Mir... reicht dass du Oz bist!"'' -Retrace 79- Zu Alice: *"Halt die Klappe, dummer Hase."'' *''"Mit anderen Worten, du müsstest sterben!" (zu Alice, als sie ihn fragte, wie man den illegalen Vertrag löst) ''-Retrace 6- Zu Sharon: *''"Den Master zu beschützen ist meine Aufgabe! Aber er bringt sich immer selbst..." ''-Retrace 11- Zu Vincent: *''"Was mein Glück ist, hast du nicht zu entscheiden!!" ''-Retrace 65- *"Wenn du mich glücklich machen willst, dann bring als erstes dein eigenes Leben in Ordnung! Zerschneide keine Puppen mehr! Hör auf, dich nachts rumzutreiben! Und dann... und dann...hör bloß auf, dich mit diesen vermaledeiten Baskervilles abzugeben...!" -Retrace 65- *''Egal was passiert, ich werde dich immer beschützen!"'' (als Kinder) -Retrace 68- *''"Vince... ich... bin froh, dass du da warst."'' -Retrace 79- *''"Außerdem... ist für die Baskervilles ein Chain kein Werkzeug, um zu kämpfen, sondern... ein gleichwertiger Waffenbruder, dem man sein Blut gegeben hat."'' -Retrace 79- Zu Break: * "Ich bin wütend, weil du ohne jegliche Unterstützung allein gekämpft und einfach aufgegeben hast! Mittlerweile muss es in so einem Moment doch Gesichter geben, die dir einfallen, Namen, die du rufen könntest!" -Retrace 56- Zu Oswald: *''"Ich musste an die Nachfolge-Zeremonie morgen denken, und da... konnte ich... nicht mehr schlafen..."'' -Retrace 73- *''"Ich habe gehört... nach der Zeremonie morgen muss ich viele bedeutende Leute begrüßen. Wird Lord Jack auch da sein?"'' -Retrace 73- *''"Lord Jack ist immer so lieb... und lustig. Es würde mich bestimmt beruhigen... ihn morgen zu sehen. Ich habe dieses Gefühl, meine Aufregung würde sich in Luft auflösen..."'' -Retrace 73- Zu Leo/Glen: *''"Verzeiht mir, Lord Glen! Ich kann... nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehren."'' -Retrace 78- Zu Raven: *''"Genauso war es. Ich bin... so unendlich... dumm..."'' -Retrace 78- *''"'''Raven! Schließe den Vertrag mit mir!"'' -Retrace 79- Zu Fang und Lily: *''"Ich bin das linke Auge von diesem Trottel!"'' -Retrace 55- Persönliche Gedanken: *''"Wir sind nicht durch das Licht, sondern durch den Schatten miteinander verbunden. Das habe ich die ganze Zeit gedacht. Oder nein... das wollte ich denken. Oz bewegt sich auf das Licht zu... und lässt mich zurück."'' -Retrace 38- *''"Das stimmt, ich sterbe nicht an so einer Verletzung...."'' -Retrace 65- *''"Es war alles eine Lüge? Alles was Jack uns erzählt hat..."'' -Retrace 65- *''"Jack Vessalius... wird mir... das büßen...!"'' -Retrace 73- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Kaffee (schwarz, kein Zucker), die Farbe Schwarz, Schnäppchenkäufe und gute, frische Zutaten. *Abneigungen: Zai Vessalius, Katzen, die Nightray-Familie, Herzog Nightray, jeder, der seinen Meister bedroht und Paprika. *Stärken: Alle Arten von Hausarbeiten, Umgang mit der Pistole, Herstellung von Süßigkeiten, er ist immer in der Lage Oz aufzuspüren. *Schwächen: Vincent und Cheshire Cat. *In dem Omake "Pandora Academy" ist Gilberts Sternzeichen Wassermann. Monate und Sternzeichen sind in der Pandora Hearts-Welt anders und daher bezieht sich dies nur auf das Omake (gilt auch für den Geburtstag). *Es wurde in einem Omake gezeigt, dass er Hunde mag, weil er Katzen hasst. *Seine Angst vor Katzen ist eine Andeutung auf "Alice im Wunderland", da die Haselmaus ebenfalls Panikattacken erleidet, wenn auch nur das Wort "Katze" gebraucht wird. *Gilbert verträgt keinen Alkohol, was in Retrace 28 bestätigt wird. Wenn er betrunken ist, wird er wieder zu der Heulsuse, die er vor 10 Jahren war. *Im offiziellen Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine wurde gesagt, dass Gil und nicht Oz die Hauptfigur der Geschichte werden sollte. *Gilbert hat in Reveille eine eigene Wohnung. Siehe Gilbert's Wohnung. *Sein Charakterlied ist Truth gesungen von Toriumi Kousuke, Gilberts Seiyuu. *Zusammen mit Reim hat er noch ein Charakterlied, Kinki No Bara, welches von Gilberts Seiyuu Toriumi Kosuke und Reims Seiyuu Suwabe Junichi gesungen wird. Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Nightray Familie Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Band 2